


The Beginning - pre HS

by demonshide7



Series: The Gods are Rising (TGAR) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), YuSu - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Carolina Tiam adopts five korean boys and bring them to America. They are all orphans. The eldest are 11, Jaejoong, Yunho. The next two are 10 Yuchun and Junsu. The last one is 9 years old. She has a daughter that is in high school, a sophomore, Rowan. And another that is already grown, out of the house, but still close, Jessaline aged 22. They are not the original DBSK, but were named after them. Let the fun begin.





	The Beginning - pre HS

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to introduce this story because I've been having fun thinking up little ficlets for this story. Yes, eventually, these Tiam boys will meet the Originals. This will be drabbles and little stories. The time line will be all over the place. Sorry. It will be broken down by pre high school, high school, college, beyond.
> 
> It's not all fun and games. Yuchun and Jaejoong carry some darkness. They have a past that makes them wary. But for now, enjoy. The following stories will have TGAR - (TiTle) - pre HS/HS/college/adult as the title once I get it rolling.

"Yunho hyung, are you sure we're going to be okay?" Junsu asked not for the first time. 

Yuchun quietly sniffled, wiping his eyes and snot on Jaejoong's sleeves. Changmin clung to Jaejoong's waist, not saying anything, but his eyes are afraid. Yunho looked at their eldest and Jaejoong quietly soothed Yuchun all the while patting the trembling maknae. Jaejoong made eye contact with Yunho. He nodded. Yunho nodded as well. 

"Yes, Junsu, no matter what we will be okay," Yunho said. 

"We're not going to be sold, right?" Junsu asked.

Yuchun cried harder.

Jaejoong grew impatient. Junsu's endless questions and extreme conclusions were making Yuchun extremely agitated and Changmin was crushing his bones from his own anxiety. "Junsu! Stop! We are not going to be sold! The church people said we're being adopted by an Asian lady and her daughters. Mostly the Asian lady."

"She's American," Changmin said. "She's in America, right? So she's American," Changmin said.

"Is she coming to Korea?" Junsu asked. 

"No, her daughter is going to school right now, so we're going with the brown haired, young pastor," Yunho explained. 

"I...I...I....I'm...s...sc...scared....J...Ja...Jaejoong, hyung," Yuchun managed to say in between hiccups and his tears.

The young, brown haired pastor came in and heard them.

"Don't be afraid, boys, Carolina is a very nice lady. She is waiting for you. Although, you must practice your English because she doesn't speak Korean. And Rowan is studying French and Japanese instead. Jess chose to study Mandarin."

"They don't like Koreans?" Junsu asked.

"Oh, no, that's not it at all! Caroline asked me to find her three Korean boys, but I asked her to take five. If I gave her Junsu, Yuchun and Changmin only, they will take too long in settling in. Yunho and Jaejoong are necessary for the other three to be happy. After much prayers, videos and pictures sent, you are all adopted. Come on, boys, let's go. It's a long flight to San Francisco."

Junsu looked at the pastor. "We're going to live in San Francisco? What if I get lost there? It's a big city with places like the ghetto where every man sleeps in the streets and pushes metal carts as their homes and go to a glide place for food and showers."

The pastor laughed. "Who said that?"

"Changmin and I were listening to the ajummas talking about San Francisco," Junsu said.

The pastor shook his head. "No, you will not live there, yet. Carolina lives in a semi small town further away. But San Francisco is the closest airport. Now, boys, I'll tell you something, Caro has money, but because she'll be fully responsible for six of you, you will not get everything you want, but definitely everything you need. Understand?"

The five boys nod their heads. What did they need? Food, shelter, love. That's it, right?  
The pastor shook his head. These young boys know nothing about American lives yet. Thank God Rowan and Jessa wasn't brought up like that due to the fact that before she came into money, Caro was a struggling single mom. The decision to take in five boys took a long time for her to decide because she wondered if she would have enough. Jessa and Rowan were immediately set up with trust accounts. And with the help of the church congregation and the district, the boys were also given funds for their future. This is Caro's gift. That Jessa and Rowan okayed the adoption was a testament to how gracious the girls were brought up. Rowan even said that she doesn't mind continuing what they had always done, bargain hunting, fund raising, making do... So they can have the boys. And Jessaline had pledged monetary, babysitting, and emotional support. She just refused to come back and live at home, preferring her freedom. 

He chuckled to himself as he led the boys to their seats in the airplane. It was going to be one long flight. Hopefully, the boys will be mostly asleep. 16 hours! Considering that Caro is one headstrong lady, her daughters are probably the same. The boys will be loved, but unspoiled. They will probably become just as headstrong and opinionated as their adopted family. It will be interesting. He must secure a promise from them to send him videos.

 

~ * ~ 

Two girls about the same height of 5 feet 7 inches in height stood at the exit waiting in San Francisco Airport. There were other people with them. The pastor's own family was also there, since Caro's new van could not fit all of them. Jessaline also made the trek in her own car. She is currently rustling up coffee or Coke for her mother. The time was already past 2 am. There was a delay in the flight. Caro had slept in preparation for the drive home. She sighed. There is no way she can separate the boys into beds tonight. They'll have to open the sofa bed instead. 

Yunho looked at the two girls and dismissed them. Their mother is supposed to be 40. So, the plump lady with the white hair? He looked at her and saw that she was matronly. There was a smile on her face.

The pastor turned Yunho to face the two young girls. One was slightly older, but not by much. The older one had curly hair, a deep brown, but brown and short, grazing her shoulder barely. The younger had straight black hair all the way to past her waist. 

"Caro, love, this is Yunho," Pastor introduced. "And the one clinging to his arm is Junsu."

The curly haired girl sat on the balls of her feet and looked at him. "Hello, Yunho. I'm Carolina. I'll be 'Mom' from now on. Hello, Junsu."

Yunho looked at Jaejoong and Jaejoong had a wary look on his face. Yunho also had a skeptical look on his face. This girl is too young to be their mother. She looked 18 maybe 20. This is not what 40 year olds looked like.

Yuchun peeked through Jaejoong's arms. "Pretty," he breathed. Jaejoong frowned at him. 

Rowan frowned at the two eleven year olds. "My mother may look young, but she's strong enough to whip you into place! And you!" She pointed a Jaejoong. "Don't you dare look down on us!"

"Rowan," Caro warned, a hint of steel slithered through the words. "They're scared. Go buy them something with warm milk." The command was absolute.

"But Mom!" the girl protested. 

"Rowan!"

The other girl huffed. Turned with a swish of her hair and whipped a cell phone out.

"That's your noona. She's alright. Don't worry. We'll all get along," she reassured the kids. She made to take the sleeping Changmin away from Jaejoong. Jaejoong pouted. He didn't want to give him up. 

She looked down on the boy. "I'm sure your brother is heavy, child. Let me take some of your burden, yeah? You still have that one clinging to you," she said. Jaejoong bit his lip.  
He gave up Changmin's weight. The slip of a girl took the child easily. Her muscles showing a little as she hefted him up on her shoulders and waist.

There were other people who hugged and cried and murmured happy things, but Jaejoong went behind Carolina, not wanting to be touched. This puzzled Caro greatly. She chucked it down to shyness for now.

Jessa and Rowan came and juggled drinks. They shooed everyone to their cars being held outside for them by several volunteers. 

As the pastor helped to buckle the boys into seat belts, he pointed out who is who. Then he handed her a big binder.

"Everything you need is in there, evals, papers, medicals... Whatever you need to get them settled," the Pastor said. "And Caro, if you need to call me for anything regarding them, I'll be there."

She nodded. She looked at her other daughter who sported a magenta red streak of hair on her otherwise pristine auburn locks, cut short and cropped close to her head. 

"Sleeping over?"

"Nah! Got an early day tomorrow, but I'll come over after my shift at MH," she said. Caro nodded and took the warm milk containers. She handed them to all the boys one by one. 

"That should at least help their tummies," she said. Then she cursed. "Are they lactose intolerant? Milk allergies?"

The pastor laughed. "No, not that I know of. We had fresh milk like here and they never complained of stomach upsets."

She eyed the five kids. "Don't use those words, ever!"

Yunho nodded. Jaejoong only stared at her. Junsu and Yuchun looked at their milk trying it out. Changmin drank it down sleepily and promptly fell back to sleep.

~*~

"Morning, boys! Breakfast and then showers!" their new Mom shouted. A trestle table stretched in the kitchen with benches on either side. Rowan was setting the table. 

Yunho was the first to open his eyes. Changmin had curled himself around him. He extricated himself from the tangle of gangly legs. He swears the boy is all legs! They slept in the family room on a sofa bed because last night was too late to have them be acquainted with the house. 

The smell of fried eggs, bacon, and fried garlic rice permeated the air. A weird noise was heard. It was the blower or fan from the stove. Yunho went to the other side and shook Jaejoong awake. The other pouted, but woke up. Yuchun groaned as Jae shook him awake. Yunho went by Changmin again and shook him awake. Caro smiled. So, Yunho is their leader of sorts, but Jaejoong is second? Junsu was awakened by Changmin's arms flailing.

"Ow!" Junsu exclaimed. Jaejoong scrambled to get close to him and soothe the pain.

"Mian, Junsu," Changmin mumbled. 

The boys ate in silence after the prayer. 

After one plate, Changmin sat silently. Jae looked at him and pushed his plate towards the youngest.

Caro saw this and said, "Jae, keep your plate, babe. Changmin, are you hungry still?"

Changmin bowed his head. He didn't want to say. His lips trembled.

"We always have food and today there's plenty," Caro said.

Rowan looked at Changmin's empty plate and scooped more fried rice, eggs, and bacon into it. 

"If you're hungry, stupid, say something!" Rowan told Changmin. "Not like we'll make you starve!"

"Only rule, finish what you put on your plate," Caro said.

The rules were explained. They were shown how to load the dishwasher and that they're expected to help around the house. There were three bathrooms, but the master bathroom was only for Mom and Rowan unless its an emergency. And only because they're girls. The house has four rooms upstairs, but the bedroom downstairs was more a library and guest room. A bunk bed and a twin bed was set up in the room next to Rowan's bedroom. Two twin beds were in the room next to the master bedroom. 

"I'll leave it up to you guys how you want the beds, but I think Jae and Yunho should have the room with two beds," Caro suggested.

The kids nodded. 

Junsu climbed up into the top bunk. He smiled. Rowan smiled back. Things will be interesting and the kids will be fine.


End file.
